Comatose
by BlackRosenThorne
Summary: Rated T due to slight violence  SasuNaru with hints of SakuGaa and HinaKiba   Please read and review  best read if listening to "Comatose" by Skillet


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Too bad~

A/N: so this story came to me when I was listening to Skillet's Comatose (which is a really good song! You should look it up!) But anyways! I hope you enjoy it!

Naruto sat by the bed and held the raven's hand. It had been five months since the accident and Naruto had been able to walk away without a scratch, but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. Sasuke had been well off, or so they thought. He slipped into a coma only three days after the accident. Naruto hadn't once left Sasuke's side.

He laid his head down and began to cry. "I'm sorry Sasuke..I am so sorry.." he cried into the empty hospital room. He sighed as the steady beat of Sasuke's heart continued. He flashed back to that fateful night.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

"Damn it Sasuke! I know where I am going!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke from the driver's seat. They had been invited to Sakura's wedding to Gaara and Sasuke insisted that he drive but Naruto always got his way so he drove. On the way there he and Sasuke got into an argument about the directions. "Sasuke shut up! I have to turn in a quarter mile, I know that." He said angrily. He really did love the raven but sometimes he wanted to kill him.

During their argument Naruto had managed somehow to veer over into the other lane and collided head on with a full sized truck. It was all a blur but Naruto heard the screams of himself and Sasuke and he reached over grabbing Sasuke's hand and refusing to let go. Everything went dark.

When Naruto woke up he was about 6 feet from the car. Sasuke was still inside. He scrambled to get up and get to the raven. "Sasuke!" he cried. He tried desperately to get to the other male. "Sasuke! Answer me!" he yelled at the bloody raven in the passenger seat. He pulled at the door of the small car but it was no use. He couldn't get to the raven. After a moment Sasuke came to and cried in pain as his body registered the jagged piece of metal that was lodged into his thigh.

Naruto reached in the car and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke, stay with me please don't leave me!" he cried as he held the other's hand. He could head the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~

The blonde cried as he thought of that day. His life, his lover, his everything was laying there next to him in a coma and had been for the last five months. He held the man's hand as he rubbed his thumb across Sasuke's cheek. "Oh, Sasu, please wake up." He whispered. Finally after a while of just caressing the man Naruto began to talk to him like Sasuke was actually responding.

"Sakura and Gaara are expecting…the baby is due in a couple of months. They are so happy." He said chuckling softly. "Hinata and Kiba are engaged." He whispered. His eyes trailed to the other. "Sasuke, I miss you." He said holding back the tears. "Please come back to me…" he said placing Sasuke's hand against his face. Suddenly Naruto felt a pulsation against his face. "Sasu..?" he asked softly. The hand pulsed again. At first Sasuke's pointer finger jumped, followed by the other fingers.

Naruto gasped. "Nurse!" he called out trying to get someone to help him. After a moment a small woman came in and tried to assist Naruto is waking the other male. Finally after about an hour of coaxing, Sasuke came too.

"Naru…Naru-to…" Sasuke managed to murmur. Naruto smiled "Sasuke!" he said hugging the other male "Oh Sasuke!" he said as the tears fell from his eyes freely. Naruto was in shock. He had missed that voice. "Naruto…" came the voice once again.

Naruto snapped up. A small nurse stood next to him. "Mr. Naruto." She said softly. "You should go get something to eat." She said kindly. He nodded and sighed. "It was all a dream…" he whispered glancing at the sleeping male. "All a dream…" he muttered once more before kissing Sasuke's forehead and leaving for the cafeteria.

When he returned, nothing had changed. Sasuke was still in a coma and Naruto was alone. He sighed as he held the other's hand once again and laid his head down. "Goodnight Sasuke." He whispered to the sleeping man. Naruto smiled and drifted off into his dreams to meet Sasuke once more.


End file.
